Unexpected
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Sometimes the most unexpected circumstances leads to the best ending. That's what Dawn's about to find out.


**XashXdawnX - Happy New Year! Here's my first story of 2020! Enjoy and I don't own anything, all rights go to the respective owners.**

Dawn stared at the white, plastic stick in her shaking hand. The two pink lines that stared back at her from within their little circle.

"This can't be happening." she muttered.

She couldn't be pregnant. She couldn't have a baby. Not now! She was a senior in high school! She had a full ride to one of the best colleges in the region! What would she do? Drop out? Be known as the girl who got knocked up by her older boyfriend? Oh no...Paul! She had to tell him the news. She had to tell her mother!

Dawn felt tears building up in her eyes and she put her head into her hands and silently cried. Her shoulders shaking and she bit her lip to keep her sobs quiet.

She heard the bathroom door open. A pair of black converse hightops stopped in front of her stall.

"Dawn? You okay?" May, her best friend asked.

She sniffled and stuffed everything into her bag before she flushed the toilet. She wiped at her face and took a breath. She unlocked the stall and opened the door and saw May step back.

"Lunch is almost over and you didn't come back." May said.

"Thanks," Dawn said, sticking her hands under the water.

"Have you been crying?" she asked.

Dawn looked at her reflection. Her eyes were red and her face was a little splotchy.

"My allergies began acting up when I got in here. I sneezed too many times to count." Dawn replied, and forced a laugh.

May looked at her unconvinced and Dawn was glad when she let the issue drop.

Dawn reapplied some powder to cover up the redness in her face and dropped a few eye drops in her eyes.

"Ready?" she asked as she closed her purse.

May nodded her head and the two left the bathroom, heading for their next class. As they walked May started a conversation and Dawn tried to engage, but her mind was miles away. What was she going to do?

* * *

"See you Monday, Dawn!" May said, hugging her and skipping off to her boyfriend, Drew.

Dawn closed her locker and made her way outside towards her car. She had decided she would tell her mom first. Her mom always knew what to do and what to tell her. She trusted her mom's opinion and hoped that she wouldn't be too disappointed in her.

Dawn threw her bag into the passenger seat and started her car.

Before she knew it she was in her driveway, parked beside her mother's truck. She sat in her car for a few minutes collecting her thoughts and trying to calm her racing heart, but it was pointless. She was terrified.

She walked through the front door and smelled her mom's famous casserole cooking. Her mom was in a good mood...good. Let her rephrase that, she was in a good mood for now. Let's see if she was still in a good mood once Dawn broke the news that she was gonna have a baby.

Dawn went upstairs to change into some comfy clothes and to buy herself some time. She took her time changing and brushing her hair thoroughly before she pulled it into a bun on top of her head. Sighing, she made her way downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" her mom asked.

"Hey mom. It was good. You know, same old, same old." Dawn replied. "Need any help?"

"Can you set the table for me?"

Dawn nodded her head and went to get two plates and the needed silverware.

"Are you fixing salad?" Dawn asked.

"Do you want a salad?"

Dawn thought for a moment.

"Yes,"

"Okay, get two bowls down, too."

Dawn reached up and retrieved two bowls and placed them onto the table along with the other dishes.

Soon Dawn and her mother were seated, eating their dinner and talking about their days. Dawn had decided to tell her mom right before they began to clean up after finishing their meal.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You seem troubled." her mom asked, setting her fork down and wiping at her mouth.

Dawn was her mom's main attention now. This was it. Rip it off like a bandaid. Time to tell her the news. Time to be a disappointment, right?

But no words left Dawn's mouth. Instead, she broke down crying.

"Dawn!"

Her mother's chair scraped against the wooden floor in her haste to get over to her daughter. She was now kneeling beside Dawn's chair.

"Dawn, what's wrong?"

The tears kept falling and Dawn still couldn't get the words out.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Just breathe. Dawn, what's going on?"

"My- My b-bag..." Dawn choked.

Her mom hurried upstairs to retrieve Dawn's school bag. Dawn tried to take a few calming breathes, but she couldn't. Her mother was back beside her now, with her school bag clutched between her manicured hands.

"What's going on, Dawn?" her mom asked, concerned.

Dawn reached for the bag and began shifting through it. Her eyes locked on the test and with shaking hands and a racing heart she grabbed it and placed it on top of her bag.

"What's thi-" her mother stared, but then realized what laid on top of her daughter's bag.

Dawn looked at her mom sadly and brokenly. Her mom looked shocked, but she didn't look disappointed or mad.

"When did you find out?" she asked.

"Today..."

"Okay, we're going to go to the doctor's tomorrow and make sure everything is okay and see how far along you are."

"I'm sorry, momma."

"Shh...it's okay, sweetie. Things happen, baby. Does Paul know?"

"No, he doesn't. I wanted to get your advice first and tell you."

"Okay. Well he needs to find out, too."

"I know..."

"It's going to be okay, Dawn. Everything is going to be fine. Have you thought of what you want to do?"

"I'm going to keep it, regardless."

Her mother smiled at her words.

* * *

The next morning, Dawn woke up at eight since her appointment was scheduled for nine. She would be missing the whole day of school today, because she had decided that after her appointment she would go to Paul's college and break the news to him. She couldn't delay telling him the news. She needed everything out in the open.

She dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and some leggings and slid her feet into some converses before she went downstairs to eat a little bit of breakfast her mom had prepared.

"I didn't disappoint you, did I?" she asked as she sat down at the table.

Her mom stopped pouring her coffee and looked at Dawn.

"Why would you ever think that? Because you got pregnant? I would be a hypocrite if I got mad. I ended up pregnant my freshmen year of college and had to dropout because I didn't have support from my family or your father. You will have support from me, I'm not mad or disappointed in you, Dawn."

Dawn nodded her head and put some eggs on her plate.

... ...

"Well Dawn you are about a month along." her doctor said.

She looked over at the screen.

"This little bloop is your baby currently."

She was carrying another human.

"How many copies of the ultrasound would you like?"

"Two please,"

Her stomach was wiped down from the gel and she redressed as soon as she was left alone.

... ...

"Good luck with telling Paul." her mom said as Dawn dropped her off at home.

"Thanks,"

"I'm a phone call away if you need me."

"I know. I love you,"

"I love you, too, sweetie."

Her mom shut the door and Dawn took a breath. Time to go tell her boyfriend that she was pregnant. They had been dating for a year and she honestly didn't know what his reaction would be. They had been sexually active for a few months. Apparently that one night that she lied to her mom about staying at May's house and instead stayed at Paul's and attended a party, that was the night this accident had happened.

"Guess it's karma." she muttered.

But regardless, she was happy. Scared as hell, but she was excited at the idea of having a baby. She had always wanted kids. Sure, this was sooner than expected, but she was going to make everything work. She wouldn't let being a soon-to-be-mother hold her back.

* * *

Dawn parked in the visiting parking lot and made her way to the dorm that Paul lived in. She knew he wouldn't be in class right now, so that meant he was usually in his room. She knocked on his door and waited.

The door opened, but it wasn't Paul who answered. Instead it was a girl who was obviously older than Dawn, with pink curly hair and a sneer on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Paul." Dawn replied.

"Who are you?"

"His girlfriend,"

The girl laughed.

Paul appeared in the doorway.

"You didn't tell me you were coming by. You should be in school right now." he said, looking at Dawn.

"I had to go to the doctor and thought I would surprise you." Dawn replied.

"I'm gonna go. See you around," the pink haired girl said.

Dawn stepped into the room and crossed her arms.

"She's just a friend, babe." Paul said.

"I'm not dumb, Paul. She laughed when I told her I was your girlfriend." Dawn replied.

"Yeah, because I keep my personal life private."

Dawn laughed.

"That's bullshit, Paul."

She walked towards his door to his room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Red flag.

"Your room. I wanna relax."

"How about we lay on the couch?"

Another red flag.

"Your bed is comfier."

She opened the door and closed her eyes. She sighed.

"I knew it."

On the floor was a pair of red lacy panties.

"So how long have you been cheating on me?" she asked, slamming the bedroom door closed.

"Babe..."

"How long, Paul?"

"About three months,"

"With that girl?"

"No..."

"M-Multiple girls?"

He remained quiet. Dawn felt her stomach turn.

"I'm so stupid! Everyone told me that you were most likely cheating on me, but I trusted you because I loved you. I was wrong and only fooling myself!"

Her stomach turned again. She was going to be sick. She ran to the nearest bathroom and puked. She wiped her mouth, washed her hands, and returned to where Paul was.

"I came here not only for a surprise visit. I came here because I needed to tell you something. But now...I just...I would rather not."

"Is it really important? I mean, we're broken up now, right?" he asked.

"Yes, we're done Paul. But I was going to let you be a part of this child's life if you wanted."

"Child? What? You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I found out yesterday and went to the doctor to confirm it this morning. It's your baby."

He laughed. "I'm not having a kid. So you can either be alone or if you want me around still, get rid of it."

"I'm keeping this baby. We'll be better off without you. I can't believe I wasted a year with you, you piece of shit."

"Good luck being a single mom and a mom that's still in high school."

Dawn left before he could say anything else. She couldn't believe that she had been dumb enough to trust that he would be faithful. Now, she would raise the baby alone, minus the help from her mom.

... ...

Dawn walked into her house and found her mom in the living room.

"How did it go?" she asked as she set her book aside.

Dawn flopped down onto the couch beside her mom. She grabbed a pillow and clutched it.

"He cheated on me with multiple girls, momma. He told me to get rid of the baby if I wanted him around. We're done. I'm not getting rid of my baby."

Her mother hugged her as she cried.

"It's going to be okay, Dawn. We'll get through this."

... ...

Later that same night, Dawn laid in her bed, unable to sleep. She grabbed her phone and dialed May.

"Hello?" May's sleepy voice greeted.

"Sorry, if I woke you up." Dawn said.

"I wasn't asleep yet, just slightly dozing. Everything okay?" May asked.

"Paul and I broke up today. Turns out he was cheating on me with multiple other girls for a few months."

"What?! I'm so sorry, Dawn. You deserve so much better than him. Are you okay?"

"I will be. I'm just in for a long road ahead of me."

"What do you mean?"

"He got me pregnant, May. I'm keeping this baby."

Silence.

"May?"

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Is that why you weren't at school today? Why you had been crying yesterday?"

"I'm okay, I'm excited and scared about this. I have my mom and hopefully you to support me. Yes, I wasn't at school today because my mom took me to the doctor to make sure everything was okay. Turns out I'm a month along right now. And yes, I took the test at school yesterday, told my mom at dinner."

"Well I'll be here for you, Dawn. Just let me know if you need anything. Paul's an ass and you'll be okay. You and this baby will be fine without him."

* * *

Eight Months Later...

Dawn stared at the pink bundle of blankets that held her daughter. She felt her eyes pricking with tears. The nine months of being alone with only her mother and May supporting her had been worth it all as she stared at the baby girl wrapped in the pink cloths. She knew that whatever came her way, she would make sure her daughter had the life she deserved. She would make everything work, even with her being a new, single, working mother.

"What name should we put on the certificate?" the nurse asked.

"Sylvia May Berlitz," Dawn said.

"And the father?"

"Unknown,"

The nurse nodded her head and Sylvia was taken to get cleaned up and tests run.

* * *

A few months had gone by and today was the day that Dawn would be moving into an apartment not far from her college's campus and close to her mom's house. Dawn would be starting college the following Monday, so she had the weekend to get settled. Thankfully, her mom had agreed to watch Sylvia if Dawn ever needed her to and she would watch Sylvia while Dawn was in class. But other than that, Dawn was going to make it by herself.

Dawn sighed as she set the last box inside her apartment. Her mom held Sylvia in her carrier who was sleeping soundly.

"I'm going to look into finding a sitter in case you aren't available. I don't want to put Sylvia into daycare yet." Dawn said as she closed the apartment door.

"That's understandable. I told my work that I would take later shifts, instead of the morning and midday shifts, just until you have your bearings together." her mom replied.

"Thank you, mom. Sorry that you're having to make some sacrifices."

"It's fine, sweetie. I'll be here to help you."

"I'll probably also look for a part-time job, once I have things settled around here. Like a backup sitter, my schedule flexible enough to where I can be a mom, student, and work."

"I understand. Just don't wear yourself too thin, Dawn. I don't need you exhausting yourself that you make yourself sick, and Sylvia doesn't need that either."

"I know...I just want to make sure she grows up with anything her little heart desires. I want her to have a good life."

"She will, Dawn."

Sylvia had grown significantly over the last few months. She had blue hair and blue eyes like Dawn. The only thing that came from Paul was her skin tone. Where Dawn was pale, Sylvia was slightly tanned.

"Well let's get to work." Dawn's mom said.

Dawn nodded her head and the two began to unpack the boxes.

* * *

A few months had passed and Dawn had successfully settled into a routine. She had managed to find a babysitter for Sylvia, too since her mom's work had requested she start working more hours since someone had quit from the hospital. Sylvia's new sitter was a girl who lived in the building who was a senior in high school. Her name was Sera and she was hoping to go into childcare when she finished high school, so this was good practice for her and could go on her resume. Sera had also previously watched multiple other children throughout her time, she had been babysitting for years. Dawn trusted someone younger with Sylvia rather than some of the older candidates that had responded to her ad.

* * *

"Come on, baby. Please take this." Dawn said, trying desperately to get some medicine into her daughter's mouth.

Sylvia had been running a fever and had been fussy all night. Now it was morning and Dawn had barely gotten any sleep and neither had Sylvia. Her mom had to work late last night, so she hadn't been able to come help. Sera had school today, so she wasn't an option either. So that meant Dawn would have to take Sylvia to class with her. Thankfully today was her easy day and she only had one class, but sadly it was about two hours long.

"Sylvia, baby, please. It'll make you feel better."

Dawn hadn't been able to get an appointment for this morning either at Sylvia's doctor. The earliest opening they had was two-thirty this afternoon.

She sighed in relief as she was finally able to get Sylvia to take her medication and she set her down in her bassinet, before running to the bathroom to get dressed for today. Dawn hastily threw on a pair of jeggings, a pink top, and slid her feet into some black boots. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and quickly brushed her teeth.

She ran back into the living room and grabbed her backpack and Sylvia's diaper bag. As she locked up her apartment and headed towards her car, she thought to herself that she might need to warn her professor about brining her child.

After safely strapping Sylvia into her seat and making sure she was secure, Dawn got into the driver's seat and pulled out her phone. She quickly typed out an email to her professor telling about her situation and set her phone in the passenger seat, before heading towards college.

"Today's going to be interesting." she muttered to herself as she pulled out onto the main road.

As Dawn parked in a parking space, she pulled up her email to see if her professor had responded.

_Dawn,_

_I appreciate you notifying me in advance about your predicament. I've managed to pull at TA from another professor to assist in watching your child while you learn. Don't worry, your child will remain in the classroom, just occupied and cared for if you need any assistance. The TA is studying to be a child counselor and has experience dealing with children, so they're very trusting. _

Dawn wasn't sure how she felt about the idea of someone else caring for Sylvia that wasn't herself, her mother, or Sera. But this was one way to keep Sylvia occupied and help Dawn manage in not disrupting the rest of her peers during the lecture.

Sighing, she grabbed her bag and Sylvia's diaper bag and got out of the car before retrieving Sylvia who was sound asleep now. Car rides never failed to make her daughter fall asleep.

Dawn adjusted Sylvia carefully in her arms and made her way towards her classroom. She wanted to arrive early so she had time to see this TA before she entrusted her daughter with a complete stranger, even if said stranger had child experience.

"Thank you again for coming here on such short notice. One of my students had an emergency and had to bring her child with her today." Dawn heard her professor saying as she neared the door.

"It's not a problem," she heard a male voice reply.

Dawn walked into the classroom and found her professor speaking to a young man. He was obviously older than Dawn, with messy black hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue polo shirt and black jeans.

"Oh here she is now." Dawn's professor said.

The young man looked at Dawn.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm a TA in the Psychology department and Early Childhood Education department."

"Dawn. This is Sylvia. I understand you'll be watching her while I'm in the lecture?"

"Yes, she won't leave your sight. I'll just be off to the side of the room making sure no one else is disturbed during the time of the lecture. Err...the only reason I would need you is if she umm needed to eat..."

Ash looked flustered.

"Oh! She's on formula."

He nodded his head and cleared his throat.

"Okay, well then. Would you mind if I get acquainted with her then?"

"Well she's asleep right now after not sleeping much last night. I don't want her to be fussy..." Dawn trailed off uncertainly.

"No problem,"

He looked at Sylvia who was asleep in Dawn's arms.

"She's your twin," he commented.

"Yep. She even has my stubborn attitude already." Dawn said, laughing.

Ash smiled.

"Dawn, class will be starting soon and other students will be arriving. It will probably be best if you let Ash have her now." the professor said.

"Of course," Dawn replied.

She careful handed Sylvia to Ash. Her daughter stirred, but Ash gently swayed to keep her calm and she stayed asleep.

"Wow, usually she wakes up when she's moved or someone else picks her up." Dawn said.

"One of my friends have told me I have a way with kids. One reason why I want to help them," Ash said.

Dawn nodded her head and went to take her seat.

... ...

Dawn yawned as her professor droned on about today's topic which she couldn't even bother to listen to. Her eyes were heavy and she saw that Sylvia was still sound asleep with Ash holding her. She yawned again and her eyes blinked slowly.

... ...

"I have another class to get to. Could you wake her up?" the professor asked Ash.

Both stood looking at Dawn who was sound asleep.

"I'll get her awake." Ash said.

"Tell her this is the only time I'll let sleeping in my class pass. I know she had a rough night."

Ash nodded his head. As he started towards where Dawn was Sylvia stirred awake.

"Hi there," he said, looking down at the wide-eyed blue eyed baby who was staring at him.

"You were a good girl today in your mom's class. You slept the entire time. I hope you're feeling better."

"Wow...you're a natural with her." Dawn said.

Ash looked up and found that Dawn was awake and walking towards him.

"Your professor said that this is the only time sleeping will be allowed." Ash said as he handed Sylvia to Dawn.

"Thanks for watching her..." Dawn said.

"Of course. If you ever need someone or just a friendly face, I'm available."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Maybe we could hangout one day when Sylvia is better and you've had a night of sleep?" he asked.

Dawn smiled. "I would like that. I would just have to work everything out and make sure I have a sitter for her."

"Hey, I don't mind Sylvia. She's a good baby."

Dawn smiled.

"Umm...put your number in my phone and we can text?" she said, holding her phone out.

Ash nodded and after putting his number into her phone handed it back.

"I'll text you so you have my number. Right now, I need to go so we make it to her doctor's appointment on time."

"Of course. It was nice to meet you, Dawn."

"You, too, Ash. Thanks again for watching her. I'll see you around."

* * *

A few more months had passed since Sylvia had gotten sick and she and Dawn had met Ash Ketchum. Ash had quickly became one of Dawn's best friends at college. Sure, he was a junior, but he was kind and even helped Dawn with Sylvia. He got along with Dawn's daughter and Sylvia got along with him and that was something important for Dawn to consider. She wanted the right kind of people around her daughter.

Dawn also couldn't deny that she found Ash attractive and might have even developed a crush on him. But she wasn't sure about pursuing it or if he even thought of her as more than a friend. So for now, she was just putting that idea on the back burner and focusing on Sylvia and her friendship with Ash.

Today, Dawn and Sylvia would be seeing Ash later for a playdate. Ash would watch Sylvia while Dawn worked on a major paper she had due in her English class. Her mom had to work a double and needed rest and Sera was away at a dance competition.

Dawn had just settled Sylvia onto the floor with some of her toys when there was a knock on the door.

"There's Ash," she said.

She walked over to the door and pulled the door open.

"Hey, come in." she said, stepping aside and letting him in.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Stressed. Thank you again for agreeing to watch her. It's just she can be a handful at times and I just need a little bit of time to sit down and focus and churn some pages out."

"Hey, it's fine. You're doing the best you can. Like I said, I don't mind. Sylvia's a good baby."

"Well if you need me, just let me know. I'm gonna be in my little study area I've made. It's not too far so just yell if you need me."

Ash nodded his head and Dawn walked off down the little hallway.

* * *

Ash was in the kitchen, watching Sylvia as she ate.

Dawn walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

Sylvia babbled happily as Dawn approached her and wiped off her face.

"She doing okay?" Dawn asked.

"She's been perfectly fine. No trouble at all." Ash replied and shook some more puffs onto Sylvia's tray.

Sylvia looked over at Ash.

"Dada!"

Dawn nearly dropped the mug she had just grabbed from the cabinet. She looked at Ash and he was already looking at her. Sylvia just babbled away and smiled. Her daughter had just called Ash "Dada."

"I'm...I'm uh almost done. I'll be done in an hour. Is that fine?" Dawn asked, her mind still reeling at the fact that her daughter had uttered her first word, but also panicking about what Ash was thinking.

Ash nodded his head and Dawn retreated back to her study area.

... ...

Dawn sat down at her desk and stared at her laptop screen where her unfinished essay sat. Her mind was reeling. There was going to be no way she could focus now. Her daughter had just made her best male friend her dada. Let alone that had been her daughter's first word! She wished she knew what Ash was thinking. She had ran away so fast that she couldn't even read Ash's face. He just looked shocked, but what would this mean? Would he still want to be around her and Sylvia with this happening now? Had she just lost one of her only friends at college?

Sighing, she shook her head and reread what she had left off on with her paper.

"Okay, Dawn. Focus,"

* * *

"Mom, what am I going to do? Sylvia's been around Ash so much that she called him Dada tonight." Dawn questioned as she flopped down onto her couch and grabbed a pillow.

As soon as Ash had left and Sylvia was settled into her crib, Dawn had called her mother.

"Well, how did he react when she did it?" her mother asked.

"He just looked up at me and I was too shocked to even say anything. He stayed the rest of the time I needed him to, but what do I do if it happens again?"

"Well, maybe it's time to start exploring the option of what Ash could be. See if your relationship with him can progress."

"But I don't want to ruin anything. My last relationship didn't end that great."

"Dawn, you can't keep yourself from giving yourself the opportunity to find love or for Sylvia to have a father."

"How do I even know if Ash will still want to be around me after this? Some girl he's only met recently daughter called him her daddy. He may not even want anything to do with me tomorrow."

"You won't know that, Dawn. You have to stay in touch with him and see if he reacts positively. He may feel something for you, too. You have to give yourself a chance to see what you both feel. Don't miss a chance at love. Don't miss the chance to have a family with Sylvia where she has two parents who love her unconditionally. Don't be afraid, Dawn. Be brave. I have to get back to work now, though baby. My break is over. I love you and be brave."

"Love you, too, mom."

Dawn set her phone down on the couch beside her and sat back, sighing.

How did Ash make her feel?

_He makes me happy. I don't ever feel like I have to pretend to be someone I'm not. He accepts me as I am, even with being a single mom and having a baby. He doesn't judge me for it. He also never fails to make me smile. Plus, he gets along with Sylvia, which is something I need to keep in mind with even considering dating. I can't have someone around her if she doesn't like them. _

"I have to give this all a chance. I can't be afraid. I need to take this leap of faith and see what is between Ash and I. But how? How do I approach this after tonight's incident?"

Sighing, she got up and went into her room. She needed to get some sleep so she was rested for tomorrow. She would let Ash contact her, first. Hopefully he would.

* * *

Dawn groaned as her alarm blared, disturbing her sleep. She slammed her hand on the top of it and stared at her ceiling. She had to get up and get Sylvia fed and ready for daycare since her mom had to work and it was a school day so Sera wasn't available. Thankfully, she had found a trusting daycare to take Sylvia to.

She walked into Sylvia's room and found her baby girl looking at her wide and bright eyed.

"Hi baby," she said.

Sylvia gave a smile and reached for her.

"You're in a good mood this morning, baby." Dawn said, kissing her forehead.

She walked over to Sylvia's closet and picked out a pair of navy legging and a purple shirt with three-quarter length sleeves that had an Eevee on it. She changed Sylvia's diaper and got her dressed and then combed her hair and pulled it back with a purple ribbon with blue polka dots. She grabbed her sneakers and fought for a few moments to get Sylvia's feet into them.

"Ha! I win," she said, tickling Sylvia's tummy causing her daughter to laugh.

She picked her up and went into the kitchen and set her in her high chair.

* * *

Dawn had just finished with her second class of the day and was heading to the library to find some books she needed for an assignment while she had a break before her next class.

As she rounded the corner, she collided with something solid, rather someone.

"Sorry," she said.

"You okay, Dawn?"

She would know that voice anywhere.

"MAY!" she cried, and hugged the brunette in front of her.

"SHHH!"

"Sorry..."

"Let's go outside."

Dawn dragged her best friend out of the library and hugged her again.

"What are you doing here?!" Dawn cried.

"My college is on break so I thought I would stop here and visit you, see how you been. I was actually heading to the cafe here. I just couldn't remember where it was so I found the library first and asked someone."

"Well come on, I can take you. I need a little caffeine."

"So how's Sylvia?"

"She's getting bigger everyday. Last night she said her first word."

"Really?! I bet it was mama."

Dawn laughed and shook her head.

"Nope. It was Dada."

"Dada?! What?!"

"I'll tell you after we get our coffee. It's a story."

* * *

"...And that is how Sylvia called him Dada. Now I don't even know if he's ever going to talk to me again. Plus, my mom thinks it is time I explore my feelings for him. But how the hell do you ask your best friend that's a guy out on a date?" Dawn said, throwing her hands up in the air before she took a sip.

"You just ask him," a voice said.

Dawn's eyes widened as she heard Ash's voice. May looked at Dawn and muffled a laugh.

"Oh...this is embarrassing." Dawn muttered.

She could feel that her cheeks were red, but she could see that Ash was beside the table. Apparently she had talked louder than she thought.

"That isn't how I planned it. Thanks for that, May." Dawn said, but faced Ash.

"So what do you say to a date?" she asked.

"Let me choose what we do and you have a deal. My treat, even though it was your idea. Just let me know what day and time works best for you." Ash replied.

Dawn couldn't believe her ears. Maybe her mom was right. Maybe Ash did like her.

"How's Saturday at seven?" Dawn asked.

"It's a date."

The two shared a smile and stared at one another, before May cleared her throat breaking their moment.

"I'm May Maple. I've been Dawn's best friend since high school." she said, sticking her hand out.

"Ash Ketchum. It's nice to meet you, May." Ash said, shaking her hand.

"Shoot! I have to go or I'm going to be late for my next class." Dawn said.

"I'll catch up with you later then." May said.

"See you around and definitely on Saturday." Ash said.

"Bye!" Dawn cried as she dashed out of the cafe.

She couldn't help the smile that she had on her face as she made her way towards her next class. She couldn't wait till Saturday.

* * *

Before Dawn knew it, Saturday was here. Ash had decided that they would eat dinner and then go out bowling, something Dawn had always enjoyed, but hadn't been in a long while.

Dawn had decided to wear a loose fitting cream colored sweater, with dark skinny jeans, and cream colored ankle boots. She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail and done her makeup very minimally only doing mascara and eyeliner with a light pink lip.

"Thank you again for watching her, mom." Dawn said as she walked into the living room where her mom was holding Sylvia, feeding her a bottle.

"Of course, Dawn. You deserve a night out and to explore this possibility with Ash."

"I still can't believe he heard my conversation with May. I was mortified!"

Her mom chuckled.

"But it worked out in your favor."

"Let's see how this date goes first."

"I'm sure it'll go fine."

Dawn took her daughter and Sylvia grabbed for her face. Dawn smiled and Sylvia laughed.

"You'll be good for grandma?"

Sylvia babbled happily.

There was a knock on the door and Dawn walked over to answer it with Sylvia in her arms. She opened the door and found Ash, dressed in a pair of black jeans, a red v-neck shirt, and black converses.

"Dada!" Sylvia cried and reached her arms towards Ash.

Dawn looked at Ash, but he seemed unfazed and motioned for Sylvia. Dawn passed her daughter to him and held her as Dawn stepped aside to let Ash into her apartment.

"Mom, this is Ash. Ash, this is my mom, Johanna." Dawn said.

Johanna stood up and extended her hand to Ash. Ash shifted Sylvia and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Johanna."

"Same to you, Ash. I've heard a lot about you. And it seems Sylvia adores you."

Ash nodded his head and Sylvia babbled happily and reached for his hair. He moved his head back slightly and laughed.

"Well I'll take her so you two can get out of here and enjoy your night." Johanna said, stepping towards Ash.

Ash passed Sylvia to her and he and Dawn left, bidding goodbye to Johanna on their way out the door. Dawn also kissed Sylvia's head before she left.

* * *

Ash pulled up to a local Chinese restaurant and the two got out of his car.

"I remember you saying you enjoyed this restaurant so I figured we could eat here." Ash said as they walked towards the front doors.

"It's perfect. I can't believe you remember me mentioning that." Dawn replied.

"Well you were cramming for a test and you got hungry and asked me to go get some takeout from here."

Dawn smiled softly. She was touched that he could remember something she had commented about through their times hanging out together.

"Hello, welcome. Just two?" the hostess greeted.

"Yes, two." Ash replied.

"Follow me,"

They were led to a booth and seated and had their drink orders taken. The restaurant was a buffet style, but they were going to wait until their drinks arrived before they went and got their food.

... ...

"I have to ask you something that's been on my mind recently." Dawn said as she finished eating her food.

They had been having a wonderful time and having a nice conversation, but something had been lingering in her mind and she couldn't shake it. She wanted to enjoy tonight, but this thought kept lingering in her head making her feel worried, despite the fun time she was having and they hadn't even gone bowling yet.

Ash wiped his mouth and gave his full attention to Dawn.

"Of course, Dawn. Anything." he said.

"Sylvia has called you Dada multiple times and I just..." Dawn trailed and sighed.

"I just...ugh..." She couldn't get the words out.

"You want to know how I feel about it?" Ash asked, figuring out what she was trying to ask.

"Yes,"

He took a sip of his water.

"I don't mind it. I enjoy spending time with you and with Sylvia. Dawn, I like you and by liking you that means I have to accept that you have a daughter. A daughter who is still a baby and young and she's around me a lot, so she would think I was her dad. I like you and I want to give us a shot and that means I have to include Sylvia which I don't mind. I want to see where we can go, Dawn. Sylvia is going to be a part of this. It'll be you, me, and her if you are willing to give us a chance."

Dawn stared at Ash in complete shock and she could feel her eyes tearing up. He had been so honest and so sincere with his words. She couldn't believe he cared for her and Sylvia so much.

Ash reached over and wiped a few tears that were falling from her eyes.

"...Can we walk outside?" she asked, her voice thick.

Ash left the money on the table and they walked outside.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Dawn."

She shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"Nothing would make me happier, Ash." she said, smiling.

He smiled and cupped her face and stared into her eyes.

"It's you, me, and Sylvia." he said, closing the distance between them.

**Don't hate me for ending it like that. I'll most likely make a sequel, but I felt like this was a good way to end it. To me this ending works. If I make the sequel, I'm not sure when it will be posted. But keep an eye out cause it's most likely something that'll happen.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
